Simons Nightmere
by PizzaMaker
Summary: Simon and Georgia have one wild night at a party but someone didn't like that so they put a stop to it. Find out what Everyone else thinks about it when it's told to the public.
1. Default Chapter

Simon: Where am I? The last thing I remember is arriving at that party. What happen?(He says trying to remember something that just couldn't come to him)

Nurse: Mr. Camdon I presume. How are you feeling this morning?

Simon: My head really hurts. Where am I?? Who are you?

Nurse: My name is Nurse Ladin, and your in the hospital. Anything else should be told to you by someone you were with last night.

Simon: Did I get drunk?(Just as he said that he felt this strange pain in his leg as if he'd be stabbed or something)

Just then Annie came into the room

Annie: Simon are you ok? I got that call and oh my gosh I was so afraid. I thought the worse. I thought maybe…(she thought about what might have happened and started crying, she looked so horrible almost like she'd been doing just that all night long)

Eric: Simon, son, are you ok? I mean how are you feeling? We're doing everything in our power to figure out who did this to you.

Simon: DID WHAT???? OUCH my head!!!!

The nurse had come back in and asked Eric and Annie to leave and let him get rest. They did as she had asked and Simon had gone back to bed.

The next morning one of Simons friends from school Georgia had come to see him.

Simon: What do you want?

Georgia: I wanted to see how your doing, I know this is all my fault, but….

Simon: (cutting her off) What do you mean, what happened?

Taking him back to two nights before.

Georgia: Well we had gone to this party and well it seemed as if you and I we're having a LOT of fun if you get my drift well after about an hour or two we had left the room we were in we we're both drunk to the point of no return, but anyway, my ex-boyfriend showed up, and you two started arguing over me which I thought was awesome but y'all didn't think so. He had a gun but I never thought that he'd ever bring it out to a party or anything. Apparently he found out about you and me and decided to meet you in person. He heard that we might be preg. Well he didn't like that very much. And he wanted to make sure that I'd come back to him. So he was going to shoot you and take you out of this world. Well when he went to shoot you I hit his arm in which pulling the trigger, and moving his arm causing him to shoot you in the leg. Which is what happened.

In the next chapter Simons Reaction…


	2. Simons Revenge

A/N: Hey sorry it took so long I've been really out of it so yeah here's another chapter…

Simon: How the hell can you sit there and tell me that your sorry. How can you sit there at all. You put me in the hospital, Georgia. Does that mean anything to you at all?

Georgia: Yes I can't believe it. I should be the one in there not you. But Simon I have to show you something also.

Simon: What are you going to try and tell me that your ex-boyfriend hit you or something.

She had walked away from the bed and gotten her purse in which she had laid on the table when she walked in. She couldn't smile. She had almost started crying. She paused for a minute it and then she finally was able to walk again.

Georgia: I'm not asking you to do anything but I think that you should know.

She pulled out a pregnancy test out of her purse. They had stopped dating only just a few weeks ago.

Georgia: I'm sorry but I can't have an abortion.

Simon: I want you to see a doctor here. I want their proof, and how do I know that it's mine. For all I know it's your ex-boyfriends.

Georgia: Simon you're the only one I've been with since before we broke up. I know that you may not want to believe me, and I'll be happy to prove it to you by taking a test here. I just want you to know that this baby inside of me is yours. Whether you like it or not.

Just then Simon's parents walked in, hearing only what Georgia had just said. Annie couldn't believe what she just heard. As tears fell from her eyes she was just not able to think about anything. She left his room Simon called for her to come back. Eric stood there afraid to move because he figured that if he did then he might just fall. He knew just what he heard but couldn't believe that he heard it.

Eric: You mother and I just wanted to make sure that your ok. And. I'm sorry that we heard what we just heard but did you just say your, your having my son's baby?

His question directed towards Georgia. And she had tears streaming down her cheeks and just shook her head yes. Simon could believe that he was hearing all of this. And wasn't sure what to do.

Simon: Ok… I really need to be left alone to think I mean really just think.- He pointed at Georgia – You need to go see a doctor like now. And get that test done. NOW

That time he yelled at her to just leave the room still not believing what he was hearing or that it was his. After a little while of silence, Eric came back in to talk to his son about what was going on. Annie had gone home. She couldn't believe anything that had been going on the past few days. Eric and Simon talked about Georgia and about the baby and about the fact that she wasn't very trustworthy, and now she along with a doctor walked in.

The Doctor: Simon Camden?

Simon: Yes that's me?

Simon was a bit worried about what was going on. He wasn't sure what the doctor wanted.

The Doctor: Hi I'm Dr. Chin, I'm in the pregnancy area. Georgia took a test about six hours ago. And she wanted me to deliver the news that she indeed is pregnant. Now I can not promise you that it's yours but she indeed is pregnant.

Simon: Thank you.

Simon had began to cry. He couldn't believe that he fathered a child. He knew that she didn't cheat on him.


End file.
